gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Orion
Orion is one of the protagonists of Ginga Densetsu WEED: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the second oldest son of Weed and Koyuki. Appearance Orion is a red Akita Inu/Kishu Inu mix with blue eyes, resembling his uncle Yukimura and great-grandfather Riki. Personality Despite being one of Weed's sons, Orion has a selfish attitude and a foul mouth, he even calls Cross an "old hag", to her horror. He is the rudest and loudest of his siblings. However he also looks up to his uncle Joe. Orion may be rude, but he is smart and strong. He is violent and impulsive, he also has a strong sense of justice. He seems to get hot-headed when fighting, and Orion was willing wanting to see Masamune die in front of him for Izōu's family, and not for the honour of the Ou army. Orion's behavior is a combination of his own personality and the teachings others. His uncle Joe taught him that he must never surrender in front of the enemy, and Izo taught him that enemy do not deserve pity when they can kill without mercy. Also to the fact that he had inherited Riki's strictness and his uncle's stubbornness. Even though he is selfish and stubborn Orion really does care about his family. In GDW: Orion, when an earthquake happens in Ohu, he dives in to save Sirius, he cries tears of joy seeing that his parents and Bella are safe and when he has a reunion with Sirius and Rigel. When he sees his grandfather in need of help, Orion stops his fight with Masamune to save him. In the Last Wars, it appears Orion is jealous of his older and younger brothers, Sirius and Rigel. He thought that he still acts like a puppy because he believes that he would never gain his father's or grandfather's respect because of how obnoxious he is to the rest of the cast at times. His caring trait is still there in The Last Wars, he doesn't wish to hurt anyone in his family and he affectionately calls Sirius bro. He also wishes to avenge his family and comrades' defeat at the hands of the bears. He even has a bit of a bad habit of thinking that the worst has already happened. His views on the situation to fight with the bears opposes his brother Sirius's views to make peace with them. Due to his youth he lets fits of sadness and anger control him. Ever since Daisuke has been watching over Orion and his family, Orion considers him as his family's godfather. Ginga Densetsu Weed Orion makes a minor appearance in the end of the series, as he is born as the second oldest son of Weed and Koyuki. When Hidetoshi returns to finds Jerome as well as Weed's pups. Orion turns aggressive, and growls at him, bites him, and even takes his shoe. Orion is named by Daisuke after he sees the puppy looking at the stars of the night sky. Ginga Densetsu WEED: Orion 'The Beginning' In the beginning, Orion, along with his siblings, came down to a river to see Daisuke and Hidetoshi. They offer fish to Orion and his siblings, which Orion swallowed whole. Afterwards, his parents, Weed and Koyuki, called him back home. That night, Orion decided to get Sirius, Bellatrix and Rigel out to search for river crabs. So Joe and Sasuke assigned to look after them. But when the volcanic disaster occurred, Orion and Joe fell down a deep crevasse, which went into a river. Later on in the story, Orion was found in a shallow part of the river. There he was rescued by one of One-eyed Elder's pack members. However, he attacks out of confusion. After recovering, Choro tells him that he reminds him of the legendary dog Riki. He then asks who his parents are, and Orion tells him that it is Weed and Koyuki. Shocked, the pack bows before him. Orion then decides to go find his family. That's when he hears of the Kuroabaki clan and that they had taken over Ohu. Despite the warning, Orion goes anyway, but tells Choro that he will be cautious on his way. Orion then finds Heizo and his family fighting off a local dog pack. He quickly charged in and attack the dogs, giving Heizo and his family time to escape. At the river, Orion saw one of Heizo family members, Hiroko is still on the bank, and is too scared to go in the river. Frustrated, he pushes her in saying he will meet them soon. After the fight, Orion was found passed out, luckily recovering quickly. He then said that he killed the dogs in revenge for Heizo's family. They told him about the Kurohabaki clan. Before he left, Heizo and his friend,Tyson, were sent to assist if he got into trouble. 'The Kurohabaki clan' While serching for his family, Orion got attacked by Ryo and his pack. He was just about to get killed when Heizo jumps in and gores Ryo's eye. While the pack was distracted, Tyson escorted Orion to a safe location. After the fight, Orion has Heizo and Tyson now in his group. Later on, Orion, Tyson, and Heizo stumble across Yamabiko fighting other dogs. He decides to go help the Kai-Ken pup, despite the promise he made to Choro. Before his friends can help, he had already won the fight. Their he told him about the fate of Kisaragi. For saving him, Yamabiko joins Orion's pack. Then while they were traveling through a forest, Orion is finally reunited with Sasuke. Orion still wants to find his parents, but Sasuke insists on Orion staying with him. Orion agrees and Sasuke and Orion are back together. Later on, he managed to find the Kurohabaki clan's base. Orion wanted to fight their leader. Before he did, Masashige and his pack attacked them. Orion fought fiercely, when their leader, Kurohabaki Masamune, stood on top of the base. He charged at him several times, each time getting knocked off with one swipe of Kurohabaki Masamune's paw. When Orion finally did bite him, he got slammed on the ground, toppling down the side of the base. He was about to get killed when Izou, who was with him at this point, grabbed him and, along with the other ohu soldiers, escaped. However, from the Ohu soldiers howling, an avalanche started, anguishing Orion and all his friends. 'The Battouga' After the avalanche, Orion manages to dig out of the snow. His friends also dug out. Then he try's to dig out the rest. Afterwards, his pack ends up surrounded by Masashige's pack. He manages to fight them off, only to discover Choro killed. Orion buried him and went on his way. Later on, he manages to find Sasuke (who wasn't with him during the fight), with one of his father's soldiers, Tesshin. He told Orion that he was going to teach him a new technique that he taught to his father, Weed. Orion watched as Tesshin and his pack showed him what to do it. He manages to get it on the first try, and better than Tesshin or his other pack members. That night, however, Orion still trained hard on the Battouga, knowing for some reason that the enemy is still out there. While he was training, Tesshin went to check on him. But he used the Battouga on him thinking he was Masamune. Luckily he stopped right before he got to him. The next day, he stumbled across a giant oak tree. He looked around and noticed dogs up in the tree. He asked for some help, but instead they called their chief, and he leaped out and attacked him. Orion was pinned down and escaped him and bite him on the head. Then he later hears about the chief being in the final battle with Akakabuto. After that, he apologizes for the inconvenience and left. One member of the Kurohabaki clan, Bon, ends up finding him. Bon tricks him by saying he will lead him to his father's "lair". Unfortunately, he has to swim underwater to get in. Bon also told him that he can only come. The two puppies swam down. Bon makes it, Orion gets saved from drowning by Izou (who secretly followed them). A short time later, Matheus spores and attacks Orion and Izou. They manage to escape when one of Matheus's packs told him they captured Orion's friends. Now, Orion was being chased by the troops, along with Blanca's platoon. At one point, his baby-sitter, Sasuke, trips and was grabbed by Blanca. In order to save him, Orion uses the famous Zetsu Tenrou Battouga on Blanca. Though the wounds received by Blanca were terrible, he survived Orion's Battouga. Afterwards, Orion and Izou escape with Sasuke. 'The Ouu army' Orion and Izou meet up with remaining members of the Ouu army to discuss the threat of the Kurohabaki Clan. After travelling around with them, he encounters Blanca and discovers he is still alive, chasing him towards a waterfall and attempting to kill him for his crimes. When the two dogs fall over the waterfall, Blanca manages to escape (but is soon killed by Gennai). Orion nearly drowns, but is saved by Samu and Toshimitsu, who saw him jump over the waterfall and went in to save him. Orion travels back with them to the Ouu army, only to be shortly ambushed by Kōsetsu, Kurokirimaru and Tsumuji. The dogs fight during a heavy storm which causes a large flood to come crashing down upon them. Orion clings for his life on a large tree that has been washed away with the flood and survives by getting stuck in a tree when the water stops flowing. Kōsetsu, who also clung to the tree, wakes Orion up to combat him but the fight is interrupted by Kenshin, who also fights Orion. The two dogs break up the fight in the end and leave when Orion is rescued. The remaining Ouu army is let back out into the wild and Orion is reunited with his brothers and grandfather. Gin takes them down to the village to see Weed and Koyuki, as Orion digs his way through the fence to see them before returning to the mountains. When Weed escapes and returns to them, Orion is angered when he chooses Sirius instead of him to scout out the location of Masamune, and mouths off to his followers. Gin teaches him a lesson by threatening to throw him off the cliff, telling him to be more grown up like Weed and he must be mature as he is part of the Ouu army now. Orion takes this message into heart and stays at the Cliffside with the younger dogs until he sees Masamune climbing up the other side to reach them. Orion leaps to the other side of the cliff to confront him but stops when he sees Andy attack him instead. Masamune flings Andy into the river below which causes Orion to seethe with anger and sadness, charging at Masamune to finish him off. Orion misses as Masamune pulls his head back and the puppy falls into the river. He manages to climb back out safely enough and make his way back to the cliff top where he bears witness to Masamune nearly killing Yamabiko. In a rage, Orion tries to kill Masamune with his Battouga but fails as it is not strong enough. Weed tells Orion to stop fighting but the young puppy does not listen and attacks again, only to be stopped by his father. Weed tells Orion to leave if he cannot understand the value of life and Orion leaves in a rage. He is stopped by Andy and Akakama, the Irish hound asks Orion to join his gang. Then, Izou asks Orion if he could come with him to be the pup's guardian however, and the red akita turns to see his Battouga actually almost killed Masamune, but the dog instead chose to commit suicide rather than die by Orion's attack. Previous disputes seems to be forgotten entirely, and Orion went off to investigate the ravens that accumulate along with Sirius, Rigel, Yamabiko, Bon and Andy with. They find Kojūro's body and bury it. Kōsetsu arrives with a few subordinates and begins with a brief battle, which interrupted the other Ou armys and Tenka herd enters the scene. Tenka trying to hypnotize Orion and his father, but fails and leaves. Ou armys gather around the rock, and will meet Daisuke, Hidetoshi and Jinemon Kurohabaki. Orion biting Daisuke's hand. Ou army had left Orion to remember that his sister is still at Iga. He would like to leave to pick up her sister, but at the same time Bellatrix arrives the scene Kamakiri's boys' maternal family. Ōu's last spring, first, that Orion has experienced arrives. Ginga: The Last Wars Orion is at the Akame mountains with his siblings, training in the ninja dogs grounds with other young dogs. Sasuke arrives to greet Orion, who is also welcomed by Andy, Yamabiko and Bon, as it has been six months since they last met. Orion has been practicing a new technique which he shows off to the dogs, much to their amazement. Shortly after he demonstrates his new technique, his brothers arrive with Sasuke. Greeting them, he is also met by Andy, Yamabiko and Bon and his friends share a friendly reunion. Whilst walking down a path in the mountain, they hear a loud howl coming from a short distance away, and look up to see a badly injured Akame fall down a hill nearby. Orion recognizes him immediately and is given the message that Ou has fallen because of Monsoon, and that the remaining members need help. Leaving Akame in the care of Koyuki, Orion heads off his with group to help Ou. Orion sends Sirius ahead with a message for Unsai and Kenshin, and after it is successfully delivered, he catches up to his brother who has rallied the armies and runs off with a large group. Orion, Andy and Bon arrive in Ou, running straight past Unsai and into Monsoon. Orion manages to scratch Monsoon on the nose and make an escape as Monsoon flees. Before Orion can do anything else, Unsai tackles him and sits on him to pin him down before biting his throat and throwing him to the ground. Andy and Bon try to encourage Unsai's comrade, Tsubakuro to stop him but he refuses. Orion counterattacks Unsai and kicks him away, but as he tries to deal another blow, he is grasped by the older dog and thrown into a tree, knocking him out. As Unsai leaves, he tells Andy and Bon to take care of him. Later that night, Bon and Andy are walking through the forest with Orion on Bon's back. Orion begins to awaken and is put down on the grass. When he finally sits up, Andy and Bon stay back as they notice him crying. Orion quickly composes himself and the three head off into the forest. Orion finds his brothers and runs into Unsai, who is carrying the dead body of his close friend Kenshin. Orion says he didn't want to wait to fight Monsoon which is why he is here, but Unsai scolds him for saying that in front of those who died and the group go towards the prison to find the dogs have already escaped. Orion helps carry the wounded dogs along with his brothers and Gennai's group to a safer place. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. After Ken is saved, Orion heads with the others to find Monsoon and begin the attack. Orion yells at Izo get out of way and don't do anythig stupid. He save Izo from Monsoon and tell him to give him sickle and should go but Izo tell Orion and Sirius that he can't leave him with sickle and there's plenty of old guys who have to die. He tell Izo that he're working his body too hard. His brother, Sirius tell them that they should be healing Monsoon's wound before they hurt him and Orion ask him why he saying that again. Orion and Andy tell Gennai that he can't treat them like kids forever. Gennai tell them don't rush in without plan and that why he called them brats. Orion tell him to let him have sickle and Gennai tell him to shut up and he's going to take Monsoon out. After Gennai fell unconscious, Orion said that they've gotta get the sickle out of his flank and leave it to him. Andy tell Orion that's crazy talk and he'll do it. Orion tell Gennai to heads up from Monsoon. Orion tell Monsoon that he's over here and ask him can he only fight with injuried dogs. Orion ask Sirius if he's serious when Sirius run away. Orion call Unsai after he got hit by Monsoon's claw. Orion tell Sirius that it is his fault. Orion ask Bon if he's okay and Bon say that he is fine. Orion look at Monsoon. Orion ask Sirius why he toss sickle, they needed it. He tell him that he's exposed if he don't want to fight and he should get out of way. Sirius tell him be quiet and give him five minutes. He yells at Sirius to forget about it and ask him if Monsoon can hear Sirius out. Monsoon chases Orion and he saw pet dog's dead body. He leapt over the dog's corpse before he went in the woods. He planned to regain his composure by entering the woods and figured the standing trees would put stop to Monsoon's rampage. Monsoon tried attack Orion and Orion kept move. He yells at Monsoon that he took him lightly, cause he's still alive. He tell Sirius to leave and explan that when Monsoon comes out of the woods, he gonna use that technique to settle it. Sirius ask him if he talking about the Battouga and it's impossible that can't possibly have any effect on Monsoon. Orion charge at Monsoon and tell everyone this is where it ends and if his move doesn't work, then he'll just die trying. Sure enough, the battouga has no effect, and the force of hitting Monsoon causes Orion to pass out. Orion was carried to safety by Yamabiko, then the army began to hear gunshots coming from Gin and Weed's owner and his mentor. Just as Orion awoke he told his comrades to go after the fleeing bears but he couldn't move, after that everyone felt great relief. Except for Orion who felt bitter defeat as tears ran down his face. Orion still wanted to chase Monsoon and his bears, but was still a little weak from using the battouga. He was told by his brother to think of a new plan, but Orion was still angry at Sirius for what he did and still believing that Monsoon could change. Then, he began to see Daisuke his grandfather's owner while Sirius and Rigel ran towards him to say hello, Orion stays beside Unsai noticing that he collapsed and the red akita tried to ease the lord's tension. After seeing that Unsai was in the care of humans, Orion left with Bon, Yamabiko and Andy to follow Akame after the bears. After hearing from Kurotora that Monsoon is afraid of humans, when they run out of the forest he meets his brothers Sirius and Rigel and their cousin Zion. Upon seeing his older brother he was skeptical about Sirius's sense of justice, he wanted Akame to stop twisting up his words so the Kishu could keep defending his brother and that Sirius was also being a pain. Orion also reminded them that Unsai, their father, grandfather and their comrades only getting injured and killed but also eaten with tears in his eyes. When Sirius tried to comfort him, Orion's anger went passed his limit and said words that put both him and Sirius on the path of separation. Believing that Akame was right about Sirius insulting the old soldiers of the Ohu Army, he wanted his brother apologize. Even after listening to Sirius explain the story of Monsoon's hatred, Orion asked him what's he going to do; he is a dog, right up to the point of asking Sirius is he just going to become food for the bears he's trying to stick up for. Tired of Sirius always talking his way out of fighting against Monsoon, Orion wanted to see if he had the guts to back up all the talking he's been doing. Just as, Sirius and Orion were about to clash at each other until they were both stopped by Andy. Even though, the fight between Orion and his brother Sirius was broken up by Andy the opposing views still placed a gap between them. Then, he saw Akame collapsed from exhaustion and was told by the kishu to take the sickle. When Sirius tries to take it he gets pinned by Rigel and with that Orion calls it the last straw, to everyone's shock he disowns Sirius as his brother and takes the weapon. Giving into his anger Andy, asked him if Orion really meant that saying that a brother like Sirius doesn't need sympathy. He ask Sirius about which lives matter more their friends or the bears having had enough he gets so angry that he came close to striking Sirius with the sickle. But Orion was stopped by Rigel, he is told by the black akita that he will protect Sirius if he dares to attack. So Orion tells him how could he possibly get along with them and then asks Rigel if he's just like his brother, he won't go easy on him either. Rigel quickly says no and that Orion can't hurt Sirius just because he thinks differently the red akita says he doesn't want to hurt Sirius either. Then, he tells Rigel that he wasn't pointing the weapon towards him but he's getting tired of Sirius standing up for the bears. Akame tells him that he can't mistake Sirius for an enemy. Seeing that Akame is suffering and everyone's depending on the weapon, Orion still can't see why Sirius doesn't get it that the bears must be taken down. Surrendering to his anger, Orion throws the sickle and tells Sirius to take it he also says he's breaking the chains of revenge. Orion and the others, decide that Sirius is a lost cause and then they begin to hear the arrival of the Pet Dog Squad and the hunters. Then, he sees his brother run up to the bears telling them to run before they get killed. Wondering what Sirius was trying to do, he hears Sirius asking for Zion to come up but he tells him not to go. Orion is ask by him, if he was responsible for Zion not coming, then hears Sirius say he's not capable of being a leader. Then, he sees Sirius crying and with horror he watches his brother almost get struck by Monsoon's Kin until they were struck by the hunters with their arrival Andy told him we don't have to do anything but was worried that Sirius was still up there. After the ordeal was over Orion rushes over to him along with Bon, Andy and Yamabiko to discover he's fine but the gap between them is still there. After all of Monsoon's Kin are killed, Daisuke asks Orion if he remembers him and he does, even considering Daisuke as their godfather. Even though, Monsoon's Kin were defeated he knows the war isn't over because Monsoon is still alive then, he hears his comrades howling for victory giving into his anger he tells them to cut out the victory cries and says they won't rest until Monsoon dead. Then, Orion's attention is turned to Sirius telling him to quit getting everyone rattled up and the silver akita says this useless battle is over. Shocked at what Sirius said Orion says that they've haven't lost yet and no dog in this army takes losing for an answer and he even asks Sirius when did he become so gutless. Andy tries to break up the fight, then he begins to suspect that Andy is siding with Sirius too until Akame stopped the fighting. Shocked to see Akame stand up, the kishu tells them not to get irritated because that's what Monsoon wants and Orion is asked by Akame what should they do now seeing that they are in no condition to fight. Orion looked at Akame as he wanted to test the young pup's leadership skills and he says that we will wait until everyone's recovered. But Akame didn't to want to hear what Orion said he asked for his judgement, the red akita declared that they we have to wait and that Monsoon wouldn't be allowed to live. Then Orion and the others gather around Akame telling Andy and Yamabiko to support him just before the kishu could finish what he was saying Orion watches with great shock as Akame collapses to the ground. Quotes "That's what I'm talking about!" "The Ouu army needs to teach those bastard bears a lesson!!" - Orion to Unsai Ginga: The Last Wars chpt 52 "Izou! Give me the sickle" - Orion to Izou Ginga: The Last Wars chpt 81 "If this fails, it's all over" - Orion's thoughts Ginga: The Last Wars chpt 87 "You are not my brother anymore, Bastard!" - Orion to Sirius Ginga: The Last Wars chpt 94 "Oh Yeah...It's Grampa Gin owner. He's our godfather." - Orion to Rigel Ginga: The Last Wars chpt 97 Gallery See more pictures in Orion (Photo Gallery). Trivia *In an interview, it was revealed that Yoshihiro Takahashi wanted to create a different kind of and more fierce main character after very kind-hearted Gin and Weed. Orion is meant to be more like his great-grandfather both in personality and appearance. *Despite this, Orion is actually unlike his great-grandfather in personality in that while Riki is actually pretty kind (though not as much as Gin, Weed, and Sirius) and very wise, Orion is hasty and can sometimes be rude, the latter even more often when he was a puppy. Category:GDW Characters Category:GDW:O Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Males Category:Kishu Inu Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Dogs Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Family tree Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Red Akita Inu Category:Red Kishu Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs